All For One and One For All
by Ki of Iifa
Summary: The guys are doing their usual gaming routine when suddenly Delirious wants to meet them after he resolves an issue. The guys agree, but once their meet up comes around, he's nowhere to be found. The crew will have to work together to find Delirious and save him if they ever want to talk to him again. Only this time, it isn't in a game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello there, this is my first fanfiction and I wanted to do something a little different. I am quite new to this and am still learning, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy the upcoming crazy ride with the guys.

* * *

A tinge of insanity, a handful of vulgarity and obscenity, a pinch of insults, and of course, a mother lode of explosions. A perfect amalgamation to produce a night of recorded laughter and fun among friends on a Saturday night.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU GUYS!" H2ODelirious yelled out through his infamous laughter with zero hint of any resentment, despite his chosen words. They, the rest of the Banana Bus Squad, had caught sight of him setting up a trap of C4s at an entryway to another Gmod Deathrun. He was wondering what was taking them long to run through so he could detonate, but they had been all aiming at him with rockets. Just as he turned around, shots were fired and his laughter filled the air, or rather just their headphones. Just like always, their laughs followed Delirious' soon after.

"Damn, I think I'm good for the night boys. How about you guys?" MiniLadd inquired after they had crashed the game for the 3rd time with their antics. A tired chorus all agreed and exited the game. Just before they were going to bid farewell and goodnights, Delirious sounded rather quieter, a contrast of his YouTube personality. "Hey guys, can you wait up a second?"

"Yeah, what's up Delirious?" asked Evan, more worried than curious at their friend's change of tone. Vanoss knew he was of a shy nature naturally and when he got that way after playing, it usually forebode a more serious topic that he felt nervous to address.

"Just shoot man," BasicallyIDoWrk, Marcel, piped as Nogla said sincerely, "We're listenin'."

Delirious looked down at his desk in the dark room, his clenched fingers slightly shaking on his lap. "You guys..wanna hang out sometime?" A pause filled the chat room. Every single one of them awaited this very moment. ..The moment Delirious would reveal to them who he really was, bestowing them more trust than the normal online friends. They would be friends in real life.. and more importantly, they would be whole. However, everyone silently agreed that they would never push him to, knowing how he felt on the matter. The guys may be dicks to each other in-game, but outside that world, it was different.

Tyler had recovered first and attempted a normal, Wildcat-like response, "Yeah..? Like off camera gaming, I'm down." Terroriser nodded, eyeing the rest of the guys on how they were feeling about the offer. "Yeah, we're always here for some fun, recorded or not.."

Delirious could tell they were all thinking how to approach the subject, skirting around in case he hadn't meant what they were hoping for. "Fuck, I.. I wouldn't do that to you guys. I'm..serious this time.." He sighed and dared to glance at his screen where all of his friends, except for Cartoonz, had their video chat on. His eyes went straight to Evan's, almost feeling like he was looking straight at him. The hope and excitement was growing on everyone's face as the reality was hitting them, but he could only watch Vanoss.

He was a closer friend, seeing his true personality through his online persona quicker than the rest had. It wasn't a surprise that he worried most about his reaction. Luke quietly squeezed Delirious' shoulder. He smiled a little at the support.

"..For real?" Evan finally spoke his mind. Delirious nodded, quietly laughing at himself that after a few minutes of offering to see him, it was already getting to his head that they could already. He grinned full then, knowing that if he could feel this comfortable and make a small mistake after playing with them for years, this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. ..With the meeting part at least. He shook off the gradually growing anxiety to at least be able to grant his friends something they have been dying to hear for forever.  
"For real."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I apologize in advance that they will probably be a tad OC. I will try my best to depict them right and include most of the guys, other than the 4 that are listed.

* * *

"MEET UP HYPE!" MiniLadd yelled ecstatically.

"Fuck man.. This is like, so unreal.." Nogla said as if the very idea was taking his breath away.

"So what's the plan? What is it you want to do?" Marcel added, jumping straight into the details.

"Yeah, it was your choice to begin with, so you should still choose how we're meeting you. You can always choose to back out." Some of the guys' expressions fell a little at Evan's input. No one wanted him to change his mind, but it was right to assure him that he had every right. They hadn't pressured him before, they wouldn't dare start now. Delirious felt Luke's piercing gaze on him, knowing full well what he wanted to discuss. But not here, not now.

He thought before answering, saying it with more confidence than what he really had, "..One week from now. Con is in a few weeks, so I'm thinking we could meet up before then." Luke raised an eyebrow, making Delirious want to focus harder on the guys in front of him instead of the conversation that would follow.

"I think the beach houses are for rent around this time. We could do that and just hang," suggested Craig.

Luke snickered, "Yeah, only thing is, we'll be too busy laughing at Delirious turn from a vampire to a lobster." He shook his head at a memory, making Delirious punch his shoulder.  
Everyone laughed, trying to picture it. "Hey there's nothing wrong with bein' a lobster!" Nogla snorted, sending everyone in an even bigger fit of laughter.

As the laughter died down, everyone's exhaustion was taking over and dwindling down their initial excitement. "Meeting Delirious in the flesh.. Can't wait dude," said Lui with a nostalgic look and smile to pair it.

"It's been too fucking long. I want to get it over with so we can stop being giddy school girls already. Especially you Nogla, ya weeb." Nogla laughed at Tyler, "Hey! I can't not be excited. Senpai will finally see me!"

"All of us, in one week.. It's going to go by so fast. Craig and I can start checking out the beach houses, but we'll stick to our normal schedule," said Evan as he was already noting things on a pad, getting down to business. "Everyone all right with that?"

"Uh, I'll try to get on when I can, I gotta take care of some things before meeting with you guys." Everyone either nodded or said their acknowledgment, but Delirious missed Evan's quick scrutiny.

* * *

They finally said their goodbyes after planning a couple games to play for future videos to upload while they go on their short vacation. Delirious, however, was about to have a long night. He switched off his computer and went straight to the kitchen, feeling Luke follow behind closely. "You're going to do it aren't you?" Luke stated more than asked. "..Is it worth it? We're so close to-"

"I know.. I know. I can get the rest by then." Delirious leaned on the counter after switching on the coffee maker. He listened to its hum to occupy his mind. He could fool the guys with fake confidence, but not Luke.

Luke slammed the wooden counter, the contact making Delirious flinch ever so slightly, steeling his demeanor. "We're only two-thirds there and that's taken years from the both of us working our asses off! What are you planning? What are you not telling me? Don't do this alone, you know I can help.. Jon-" Luke softened, looking at Delirious. He seemed so sure.. but so frightened as if he were voluntarily plunging into Hell's circle itself. Delirious knew, but oh it was going to be worth it in the end.

"Luke.. We both know it's my problem, and you shouldn't have been involved. I have to do this, once and for all. Let me do it. You have to trust me." He looked straight into his eyes, fighting his trembling hands to show his resolve to his closest friend. Luke let out a shaky sigh, nodding. He poured both of them a mug of coffee. "Let's get started then. At least let me make sure you can't mess this up." Delirious patted his shoulder as he passed by him, heading towards the basement. For the last time, he hoped.

Luke looked out the window to the night sky, feeling it taunting him. He was lost in its betraying beauty, coming up with more questions than answers. Does it have to be now? What about after meeting the guys? How would I even convince him? He shook his head, knowing the answer. He couldn't. There was nothing stopping Jonathan now, not when he felt so close to freedom. Luke knew if he didn't do everything he could to help him now, they would be after him, maybe even their friends.

"Are you just going to stand there and make me think you don't trust me, or what?" Delirious called out from below, worry lacing his tone. Luke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and out before hurrying to his friend. He made sure to close every window on the way. Luke found him already stuffing a suitcase with others opened, scattered about. He gulped as he watched Delirious slipped something in his back pocket, and he knew that there was no going back. He needed him to be here for him, not stuck in his thoughts. This wasn't time.

"I trust you," Luke said lowly, just as he set to work beside Delirious. He caught Delirious's suspicious glance as he double checked the suitcase he was filling.

 _And that's the problem Jonathan.. I trust you way too much, but you don't trust anyone enough. Not even me._


	3. Chapter 3

**[GTAV. 8pm. Can you make it?]**

Evan waited for a text back from Delirious, resting his elbows on his knees. He stared at the phone for a few more seconds before it buzzed.

 **[Yeah, I'll join for a little while. I might be late.]**

Evan shook off his worry. _I'm over thinking again. He was probably just tired._ He left to get ready for tonight's recording, forcing the tiny voice in the back of his mind away. _It's probably nothing.. He'd tell us if something was up, definitely._

* * *

Immediately, Vanoss was hit by a bright yellow, 8 wheeler truck as he spawned in. "Oh what the fuck!?"

"Get rekt, bitch! Badu-badu, banana truck~!" Wildcat hollered and sang as he drove over Evan with Nogla sliding off its roof. His body flew forward and was soon run over as well.

"Oh shi- OH SHIT!"

"Fuck yeah, DOUBLE KILL!"

Laughter greeted Delirious as he joined their session and arrived at the scene. "No! I was too late!"

"Why didn't you come fast enough to save us, Delirious?!" Nogla cried out. Delirious's laugh bubbled out.

"What, save you? I was going to kill you guys first! Aahahahahaa!" Delirious shot out a rocket at the incoming Wildcat, making the truck do several backflips in the air over him. "Shit!" Delirious laughed with the others, finally settling in for gaming with his friends, grateful for the momentary distraction.

* * *

"Ready when you are," Luke said as he knocked on the door that he leaned against. He watched Delirious freeze and tense up, then begin to fidget as he let out a long exhale.

"..O-Okay. I'll be right there." Just as Delirious heard Luke descend the stairs, he noticed the guys had paused their antics and simply crowded around him. He watched them run in circles while he thought of what to say as an excuse. He bit his lower lip, knowing he didn't want to lie to them and opted for, "Gotta go guys, I'll see you when I see you." Quickly, he left the session, shut down his computer, and darted down the stairs as he felt his phone vibrate twice in hurried succession. Taking his phone out, he mentally scolded himself for the awkward goodbye. He knew who would text him.

 **[Good luck with whatever the fuck you're working on.]**

Delirious couldn't help but smile, despite butterflies beginning to dwell in the pit of his stomach. He felt his nerves lessen after reading the text once more, then deleted it. One by one, he began deleting all of the text threads and call history with his friends. He wouldn't dare leave a trace to them, not with what he was about to delve into. Risking himself was gut-wrenching, but the thought of these people finding his friends and doing who knows what, made him want to wretch.

"Whoa, hey! Jonathan if you aren't sure about this then-" Delirious held a hand up as the other grasped his stomach tightly. Before he knew it, his hyperventilation was calming down. He looked Luke straight in the eyes for a solid three seconds before squeezing his shoulder roughly and picking up the two suitcases at the front door. Luke followed him out, watching him lock the door and hand the key over.

"Anything shitty inside is yours, if.. you know.. So basically everything in the apartment," Delirious laughed sadly, staring at the cement floor. Already, he could picture being slammed into the ground, his blood painting it. Luke slapped him.

"Get your shit straightened out already. ..There's still packing boxes that haven't even been opened yet, so hurry up and come back, alright? You owe me a month's worth of Starbucks and it's pumpkin spice season."

"What the hell? Since when?!"

"If you're not back in time to meet our friends, I'm coming for your ass."

"For my card..?"

"For an old friend." Luke pulled Delirious in for a bro hug, squeezing hard. As he released him, Delirious was fakely wheezing.

"Ugh, way to damage me before I go Luke! I'm so not getting you coffee." Delirious began to walk away.

"You will be when I'm done with your apartment!"

Delirious smiled to himself before sealing away his emotions. _Thank you, Luke. I'm sorry..but this is goodbye._


	4. Chapter 4

To the boys dismay, the days had gone by rather slow. Though they had recorded hilarious and badass footage, the long nights of editing had take its toll on them again. Preparing videos while still uploading on a normal schedule meant double the hours. Nights like these past by faster when they were talking on Skype, but they couldn't help but notice the lack of a crazy laugh. Delirious's presence grew fewer and fewer until he simply wasn't answering any of them at all. Luke however, continued to assure them he was fine, 'just really busy' and that 'he'll make it for sure.'

Evan grew in worry than excitement as another day trudged by. The way Luke said it didn't sit right with him. It was almost as if he were trying to convince himself more than reply to them. It was always odd when the man became reserved..just like when Delirious gets quiet.

"Evan!" Craig yelled out loud, a few paces away from him. He jogged to catch up, the soft sand brushing against his skin. "You alright? You've been kinda spaced out, and this is literally only the third beach house we've checked out."

Evan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry.. Just thinking about this whole situation. It's surreal." Craig nodded, seemingly deep in thought, looking up at the bright blue, early afternoon sky.

"Hm.. It's pretty crazy. I've just been trying to find a reason why he wanted to all of a sudden. We've known the guy for a while, but he never sounded as serious about it until now. I don't get what changed." Evan absently nodded, getting side tracked by Mini's comment on the matter. Craig shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe it's all the gay fanfiction between you two, and he's realized his love for you.." Craig sped off, tearing from laughing as Evan chased him all the way to the next rentable house.

* * *

"Better be on tonight for CoD Zombies so I can kick your ass," Evan said threateningly, holding back a smirk. Brushing it off as nothing, Craig simply chuckled and waved bye as he walked away.

"Looking forward to it, brother!"

"And I don't want to hear you being late because you were busy reading H2OVanoss fics, bitch!" Evan called out. The both of them walked away laughing to themselves, ignoring the strange looks people were giving.

Evan pulled out his phone as he entered a taxi. He bit his inner lip, staring at the plain background of his phone. _No messages._ He and Mini sent texts while they had lunch, confirming that they had found and rented a beach house. Again, everyone replied except for Delirious. Evan began to bounce his leg impatiently, until his phone buzzed.

 **[H2ODelirious: That's cool. Can't wait to see you guys again this year!]**

 _..Again? Has he come to the conventions and watched our panels? The hell? We could've met him already and not even know it._ Evan shook his head, lightly chuckling.

 **[Again? You fucker, you lied! I thought you haven't been to any conventions.]**

Another buzz, right after. _That was fast.. Guess he really is just busy most of the time._

 **[H2ODelirious: Not as me, no. Hahahahaa!]**

 **[Pics or it didn't happen.]**

 **[Yeah fucking right, I'm not falling for that! You'll just have to wait til I reveal myself online, which is never!]**

Evan's eyebrow knitted together, reading the message twice. He hated when he couldn't tell when texts were jokes or real. He decided to check, just in case.

 **[Wait, you aren't coming this weekend?]**

Evan waited for a reply during his ride back to his apartment, but received nothing until he was setting up to play.

 **[Yeah, I'm just fuckin with you.]**

Evan sighed, running a hand through his hair. _I think.. I really need to stop thinking so much._

 **[Alright, just checking. CoD Zombies in a few. Coming?]**

* * *

No texts came for the rest of the night, including no in-game Delirious. Knowing how he felt, he imagined the guys were starting to question their serial killer clown's absence as well. They were relieved, although a little confused why Delirious hadn't answered their texts, to hear he had responded to one of them at least. However, it did nothing to calm Evan's mind. It scared him more that his calls were usually right. He prayed that night that he would be wrong just this once.


	5. Chapter 5

Craig and Vanoss awaited at the airport for their friends, yawning every so often. Mini sipped on his second coffee while Evan continuously stared into his first cup, still filled half way. Absently, he took a sip and immediately regretted it, wincing as soon as the coffee touched his tongue. Craig snorted, knowing it was coming.

"Here," he reached down next to his foot and handed him a small thermos. Evan nodded, accepting it as Mini trashed his old cup.

"Thanks." He offered a small smile as he was greeted by a comforting steam of coffee.

"Rough night?" Craig attempted an approach to the subject. He had been beginning to worry ever since he and Evan had been house hunting. When he wasn't holding his shit together, how could anyone?

"Yeah.. Couldn't sleep much." He rubbed his eye, taking a sip and sighing.

"I hear ya. I didn't think we would have to be here at fuckin' 4 in the morning for Tyler. I stayed up playing Mortal Kombat with Delirious til like 3, just messing around."

Evan's eyes widened a little at the mention of said person that was occupying his mind. Craig held his smirk back, knowing he had caught him. "So you _are_ still worrying.." Evan sighed and nodded. Just before letting out his speculations to Mini, he stood upon seeing a familiar face approaching. He put on a smile while Craig stood, shaking his head at his troubled friend stepping forward. _Fuck me, bad timing.._

"Sup nerds," Wildcat yawned, one-arm hugging the both of them then throwing off his backpack next to their bench in front of several gates. The two of them scooted over for Tyler. "The guys almost here?"

Evan shrugged, checking his phone, sighing, again. "Nogla's and Terroriser's flight got delayed, last I heard from either of them. Brock should've been here thirty minutes ago, Marcel and Lui said they'll meet us up at the house, and ..no answer yet from Delirious." Tyler simply nodded, crossed his arms, and leaned back on the glass windows. He could feel the tension as he exited through the terminal. He was worried for his friends, of course, but didn't have a death wish, knowing Evan was almost a ticking time bomb since the week began.

* * *

Moo had arrived a few minutes later and the group left to order breakfast at a nearby place, awaiting the last two fliers. Nogla and Brian had texted and met up with them just as their food arrived.

Breakfast had been mostly quiet and toned down from their usual upbeat hang outs, excluding greeting their friends. It was unspoken, but everyone knew that their anxiety had shot immensely upon arrival. They had survived a grueling week of preparing a month's worth of content and the day was finally here. It was happening in just a few hours, their awaited meet up.

Excitement built up in the car ride to the beach with no one daring to take a nap on the way. They peered out the windows, looking through the crowds, almost searching. Any one could have been Delirious. Would they know right away? Would he approach first? Should they call him to see how close he was to the house? ..Would he answer them? Questions continued to race in their heads as fast as their heartbeats. One thing they knew and the only thing important to them was: They would see him eventually. Be it today, tomorrow, or maybe in a year, they were ready.

Evan closed his eyes for a moment as the beach came into view with the sun laying on the horizon, feeling the gentle breeze brush his hair and cheeks, calming his nerves by a millimeter. _He'll be here. He said he would and then I'll feel like an idiot for stressing about it all.._ Mini began to shake him, seeing Marcel and Lui leaning against a railing below the house. He opened his eyes to find them frantically waving back to the passengers behind Evan, who were equally as ecstatic in greeting. Their vacation would ensue soon and they were finally going to be united. Everything was going good.

* * *

"Hey!" "Hey guys," Lui and Marcel said, grinning ear to ear as the rest of the guys were unpacking the car's trunk of luggage. They all greeted one another and spoke with a pep in their step up the short staircase to the house.

It was big enough for all of them, having a large, open living area and kitchen and 8 bedrooms, 4 in the upstairs and downstairs of the modern rental home. Everyone had chipped in, wanting this to be the best and most memorable for not only them, but Delirious especially. It was meant to be a surprise, just like the welcoming party they were preparing.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna get fucked up!" Wildcat hooted in the kitchen as some of the guys went out and came back with several packs of beer, party poppers, and decorations. Everyone laughed and cheered aloud before going to blow up the balloons, hang streamers and banners, order food, etc. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Quick steps were coming up the short staircase outside, a rustle, then several light knocks. Everyone stared at the door..then began to scramble. Stray, light blue balloons were scattered about on the floor while 'Welcome Home!' banners were left half-hung on the walls and fireplace.

"Get into your places boys!" Wildcat ordered with a commanding whisper as he dashed behind a long sofa in the large, open living room. Some saluted as they grabbed their poppers off the kitchen island, proceeding to impulsive hiding places.  
Silence.

"Hold your positions.. He might try to juke us," Tyler snuck several steps forward towards the door, staying crouched.

"Yeah guys, stay low..as low as you can go. Sneaky.." Evan whispered through his snickers, holding his arms up in a crouch position with a blank look and wide eyes. Nogla snorted, trying to hold back a laugh from Evan's video reference of a hide and seek video.

"Do the creep with me Evan!" Nogla said as he began to go in circles while crouching, holding his arms up. Evan ran over to his place, next to a kitchen counter.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Marcel tried whispering, cracking up along with Lui who were both leaning against a side of the kitchen island.

A scream echoed inside the house, haulting the boys' snickering immediately. Marcel nodded at Lui towards the foyer area, who nodded back in understanding. Lui snuck around the kitchen corner, peeking into the foyer room, door in sight along with a Wildcat holding a hand to his chest, breathing heavily. "You okay..?" he whispered loudly from his spot.

He shook his head. Tyler stood, sighing before calling out, "False alarm boys! Fuckin' pizza is here.." He pointed at the large glass windows in the front for Lui. He followed the direction, seeing half a man in a black uniform waving awkwardly in front of the window. Everyone got up, groaning and whining as Tyler answered the door, paying for said pizzas.

They waited and waited. Watching videos or whatever was on TV, eating a couple slices of pizza, drinking one or two beers, the evening had passed slowly. They knew it wasn't promised he and Cartoonz would arrive the same day as everyone else had, but they also couldn't help hoping.

"I think I'm going to head for bed, maybe tomorrow he'll show up and surprise us with Luke," Nogla laughed tiredly, trying to lift the boys' spirits if only a little. Some smiled in return and agreed to call it a night, especially after seeing Brian knocked out on the sofa, still clutching his luggage while leaning his head on Mini. Craig shrugged him off, holding in a chuckle with the guys.

"How cute.." Mini said sarcastically with a fake gag, seeing a small pool of drool on his shoulder.

* * *

After getting ready for bed and uploading the day's video, Evan found Nogla leaning against his door as he closed the wardrobe, just finished unpacking. "For the last time, I'm not sleeping with you if you can't sleep man," Evan joked lightly.

"Oh, shut up," Nogla laughed heartily. He looked at his friend and sighed. Mini and Tyler were right that something was bothering him, but as much as they wanted to help, they knew he would keep it to himself until the last second anyways.

"What's up?" Evan asked as he began strumming his guitar, leaning against his bed as his video was uploading to YouTube. Nogla entered, placing his hand on his troubled friend's shoulder. Evan looked up. Getting his attention, he lifted his hand off and placed both in his hoodie's pockets.

"We're all worried Evan, but whatever is going on, he said he's handling it. For all we know, he could be still working on it or maybe he just needed more time. Could just be minor set backs too, like a delayed flight like us. Luke would've said something if he couldn't or cancelled if Delirious backed out. Just breathe man." Evan took the words to heart and felt some of the weight on his chest be lifted. He took a deep breath before nodding at his friend.

"..Thanks, Nogla." Nogla smiled and left, pleased, closing the door behind him. Evan placed his guitar back in its case, snapped it shut, and stood at the open doors to the balcony. He leaned on the door frame, placing his hands in his sweatpants' pockets, listening to the ocean drift on and off the shore. He felt the cool breeze once again, just before his phone buzzed on his desk. He walked over, wondering which one of the guys were bored out of their minds, until he unlocked his phone.

 **[New Message: H2ODelirious]**

He opened the text as he sat on the edge of his bed.

 **[I can't do it Luke.]**

His phone buzzed again along with a short, upbeat guitar rift that suddenly became ironic, a message following the last on the conversation's thread. He stood, alarmed. _What the hell is going on?!_ Immediately, he began to call Luke. _Fuck.. Pick up, dammit._ Evan continuously called Luke, the last text burning into his mind.

 **[SOS]**

* * *

 **A/N:** Having a birthday week, so I hope the long chapter will tide you guys over for now. Next chapter should be up in a day or two. (Hopefully.)


	6. Chapter 6

Evan's door opened abruptly, banging against the wall.

"I swear if you pace anymore above my room, I will disable you, Evan. What the heck is going on with-" Marcel began with mild annoyance. Immediately, it dissipated as he noticed the change in Evan's usual expression. It was doused in panic and concern, but mostly..fear.

"I don't know! That's what I'm figuring out ok?" His friend answered while ending the call, hearing the voicemail answer again. Evan called again and brought the phone to his ear, repeating the motion as he spoke with Marcel.

"Who are you trying to-" Marcel tried, calmer, but was cut off by someone's angry voicemail.

"ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE, LUKE!" He ended the call, tossed his phone, and continued pacing. _Well, that answers that.._

"Have we missed anything? He left a confession on Delirious's phone yet or what?" Marcel looked over his shoulder to see Wildcat and Nogla. He shook his head, making Wildcat roll his eyes exaggeratedly before they continued walking passed the two and down the stairs to their rooms.

"So why are you trying to call Luke?"

Evan bit his lip. He wasn't going to be able to walk out of this easily with a lame excuse, especially after causing a ruckus. "..I got messages from Delirious that was supposed to be for Luke." He extended his phone to Marcel, then clenched his hands.

His face scrunched together slightly before handing the phone back. "Sounds important."

"I'm not crazy for worrying right?"

Marcel shook his head. "No, you're still crazy, but I get it. But at the same time, if he's not answering, he's not going to. Calling him five times in a row isn't going to make him magically call you back, Evan. Just try tomorrow, but leave him a _calmer_ message, telling him what's up."

Nogla's words came up in Evan's mind, reminding him to keep his cool. It wasn't a sure thing that his life was in danger or something else as extreme. They're just normal guys that play video games for crying out loud.

After reasoning with himself, Evan nodded slowly to no one in particular. "Yeah, yeah you're right.. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I hope he's alright too. Let me know if you get anything," Marcel said before walking back down to his room.

Evan laid in bed, tossing and turning, checking his phone, putting it down, picking it back up..then back down. Ten o'clock ticked by into midnight, then birds were tweeting and signifying 5:30 in the morning. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, sleepiness finally kicking in when it was almost time to get up. He pulled the covers over, agitated with himself for keeping the balcony doors open since last night's panic episode. He closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

 _..zz... Bzzz.._

Startled, Evan pushed off the bed and looked around before grabbing his phone.

 **[Missed call: Cartoonz]**  
 **[New Voicemail]**

He sighed and turned to lay on his back, selecting it to listen to the message. Luke sounded out of breath and in a hurry.

 _"Evan.. Whatever you do, **don't** , contact Jon. Don't answer his calls either. None of you. Not even me, okay? I can't explain right now, but you guys could be-"_

Evan's face scrunched in confusion and grogginess. _What..? Could be what?_ Before he could analyze, rapid-fire knocks pounded on his door. Mini barged in, "Something is definitely wrong, and I think it probably has something to do with Delirious.."

* * *

Evan stared at his friend, completely at a loss for words or thoughts even. It hit him then and he was suddenly more awake. "..What does Delirious have to do with yesterday's pizza..?"  
Craig glanced down and sighed exaggeratedly with an eye roll. "Not the damn pizza, Evan! Look." He walked over and opened the box. The strong aroma of garlic and marinara sauce hit his senses, momentarily distracting him with a sharp headache. He winced before reading the scrawled message.

"'You want to see him, don't ya? Try if you dare.' ..What is this, a scary Gmod level intro?"

Mini closed the box and Evan sat up, the sheets sliding off and falling into his lap. He shivered then shook his head, trying to wake up completely. He mentally scolded himself again for continuously being an idiot. His little mistakes were adding up.

Craig reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture, handing it to him. "I fucking wish Evan..but Brian found this taped on the front door before his run. ..Dammit.."

Evan took it and knew right away what Mini and Terroriser must have felt..or known. He could barely see the figure sitting on the floor, slumped over in the center of a nearly pitch black room. They were right. They would know from anywhere if they ever spotted Delirious..and there he was.

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way.._ He quickly pocketed the picture before looking at it too long, salvaging Delirious' identity as much as possible. Though it was probably a fruitless action seeing the possible problem at hand, he still felt that it was the right thing to do. If it was him in the first place.

Evan's phone buzzed, their eyes immediately darted to its direction.

 **[Cartoonz calling..]**

Evan let the call go.

One missed call.

He gulped, seeing his name flash again.

Two missed calls.

Mini couldn't take it by the third time, dropping the pizza box to the floor and reaching over Evan's attempt at blocking him.

"Mini, no-!" It was too late.

"Luke? Where the hell are you and De..lirious..." Craig trailed off, hearing a gradually increasing, mocking laugh. He knew then, he fucked up.

"..Gotcha. Know this and tell it to the other idiots, we're the only friends he needs.. Heh."

Craig stared at the phone as the person hung up. He could almost picture the ill smirk of the other person. With apologies written all over his face, he handed back the phone to its upset owner.

"Don't worry about it, if you didn't go for it, I probably would have.." Evan sighed, running a hand through his hair. _How did Luke know to warn us? What the fuck is going on..?_

"..You heard?" He nodded and Mini slid down to the floor, a hand to his forehead, his elbow balanced on his raised knee. "Who the fuck was that?"

Evan swung his legs over, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Mini. "I don't know.." _But we're going to find out sooner or later._

Evan made mental notes as he stood and closed the balcony doors before rummaging through the wardrobe. He threw on a pullover and began to follow Mini out of his room and into the walkway overlooking the living room. "This is one bad prank.." _Does someone else know Delirious is coming with us to the convention..? This is a stupid joke then if that were the case. I wonder who took the photo..or who even knew where we were.. It might not even be Delirious in the picture, but.._

Just as Evan pulled out the photo from his pocket, Terroriser was tackling him to the ground. "Fuck, Evan, look out!"

He watched as a window began to shatter by a single hole in its center. All what happened next was a blur of blood and bullets.


	7. Chapter 7

Glass shattered to the floor, its tiny clinking submerged under the barrage of gun fire.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Mini cried out near the stairs' railing, laying flat with his hands over his head.

Terroriser flipped off to the side of Evan, laying flat on his back as well, but checking his tackled friend. "ARE YOU OK?"

Evan blinked a couple times, shaking off his now pounding headache. No sleep plus whatever was happening, wasn't the best feeling. Not to mention someone yelling in your ear. "Jesus Brian, I'm right next to you!"

Brian ducked his head as he heard a bullet whiz by. "Well sorry for worrying too loud, but it's not like I can even hear myself think over this noise!" He turned his head, looking at the now, open space in the wall. "Why the hell is this happening?!"

Evan's eyes widened at the red spots on the carpet. He mentally checked himself of any pain, but found none. He followed the trail, finding a pool right under his friend. "Holy shit! Brian you're fucking bleeding!"

"What?!" He quickly flipped over onto his stomach and ducked again before taking a quick glance at his right arm, dripping red. "WHAT THE HELL!" He winced as he brought a hand near his open wound.

"Shit, don't move!" Evan commanded as he looked at it for him, but something else caught his eyes. Something familiar and.. slightly yellow? As another round of bullets were being shot like a machine gun, Evan peered at a couple that ricocheted off the glass railing behind him. He picked up the one that caught his attention, scratching at its silver surface. Chipping off the chrome paint and revealing a bright yellow plastic, Evan chucked it out the now gone window, angrily. "They're just fucking airsoft pellets!" He quickly sat up and rushed back into the hallway, hiding behind its wall.

Craig and Brian immediately looked around and cursed before scurrying to the opposite hall. Just as all three of them peered around the corner, they heard an all too familiar laugh.  
A laugh that could only come from him.

Similar to the shattered glass, they were taken by surprise, broken, and fragile. But really, really pissed off.

Evan jogged off to his room, calling out to his friends on the opposite hall, "Stay there!"

"Wait, don't!" Craig and Brian yelled out just as the rest of their friends were coming up the stairs to check up on the noise and shouting.

Tyler crouched on a stair step immediately, yanking Nogla down with him. Lui, Marcel, and Brock stood at the base of the stairs upon seeing Nogla hold a hand up, "Hold on, Lui." He stopped mid-step and looked towards the front of the house as another spray of bullets sounded. They all listened to the laugh that followed.

"Isn't that-" Lui started, looking up at his friends on the stairs and through the glass railing.

"Shh, listen!" Craig whispered to his friends. They all paused, listening. Mini began to thump Terroriser on the chest excitedly. He smiled widely, "It's not him. It can't be Delirious!"

"Have you lost it, Mini? That's his laugh, exactly!" Tyler exclaimed.

Looking for back up, Craig turned back to Terroriser, "Doesn't that sound the same as earlier when the three of us were on the ground?"

Brian shook his head confused, before swatting away Mini's hand from hitting him again. He clutched his bleeding arm as it begun to sting harshly again. "Doesn't all of his laughs sound like that?"

"Nope, nope, nah-uh. Doesn't that sound the same as _online_?" Mini pointed at his friend, snapping his finger as if he was right on the money. "Only when he's using a certain _mic?_ Meaning.."

Brian's face lit up and he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Meaning it can't be Delirious! ..Wait. Aw hell, that means this fucker-"

Evan cocked his airsoft gun as he entered the hallway again, "-Is just fucking with us with a recording." Just as he finished Terroriser's sentence and Mini's theory, they heard a recording of Vanoss chuckling. "FUCK YOU!" Evan called out.

Another long round began firing, accompanied with a mix of all of their laughter.

* * *

"I'm going to blast this motherfucker. I'm tired of this shit," Evan said as he put on his eye protection and black, velcro gloves. He tugged them on tighter once more before charging towards the window, crouching at the wall beside it. "Eyes!"

"English Evan, for those of us that aren't in SWAT," exclaimed Marcel.

"I need you guys to tell me where he is, so I don't get shot up just looking for him," Evan sighed.

"He's..um, reloading on the left side of the window, straight from where you're sitting.. He's also wearing a Jason mask and a dark jacket.." Moo said casually as he peered out the window, standing from his place on the staircase.

"I don't need his description, this isn't Tindr, and I'm not interested..!" Evan got up on one knee, taking advantage of the situation. His gun lowered slowly along with his mouth. "Oh shit.." He turned around, outraged, "Why didn't you mention he's on a fucking helicopter?!"

As if to add salt on his wound, the chopper whirled up higher into the air with the mechanical laughter and random spits of gunfire clinking against the house walls. Moo yelled over the noise, "I didn't want you to get intimidated!"

Evan sighed heavily and began shooting at the man lifting off. He ducked down before flying away. A small piece of paper flew towards the window. Evan watched it glide down, landing on the pathway to their beach house. Immediately, he ran past his friends down the stairs and out the door. The guys followed after him.

Evan picked up the envelope, ripping it open. "What's inside?" asked Nogla, looking over his shoulder.

Evan pulled out a picture, holding it out for his gathered friends to see. Two teenage boys were sitting on a porch. One had his arm around the other, who sat with a small grin and a large jack o' lantern filled past the brim with candy. Both wore a hockey mask, slid to the side, bunching their wild brown hair and blonde hair. The smaller, freckled kid, had dark blue eyes while the blonde had jet black. His blue eyes seem to bore into Evan's.

"There's something written on the back, flip it over," demanded Lui. Evan did as told, reading it aloud to everyone else. The scrawl was messy and dated on Halloween five years ago.

"'My best friend and the only one I'll ever need! ..From..-'" Evan squinted at the last few text. The picture along with the message was withered and smudged. He shook his head, unable to read the rest of the name but the three first letters. "From.. Jon."

* * *

Evan sat on a bar stool in the kitchen, staring at the two pictures he received. "What are you thinking?" Tyler interrupted his thoughts, standing next to him and nudging his arm.

Evan offered a small smile of a greeting. "I can't shake off that this has to be Delirious.. I can barely see him on this picture though." He held the dark room picture a little higher for Tyler. He took the picture and peered at it for awhile, studying it.

"If you squint enough, the hair kinda looks the same. Just shorter," Wildcat shrugged, handing it back. Evan placed it behind the Halloween picture, nodding. His phone buzzed on the counter. He sighed at the screen.

 **[Cartoonz calling...]**

Craig raised his hands up in the air, leaning on the kitchen's island. "I learned the first time."

"What are you talking about, Mini? Wait, he called before? When? And why the hell aren't you answering it?" Tyler questioned, looking back and forth from Craig to Evan. "Well?"

Evan eyed Mini and nodded slightly. Mini dropped his arms back on the island counter, relaxing a little. "..Because we can't. Luke said not to call or answer his or Delirious's calls. Mini answered it and.. I'm guessing our visitor was the caller that was threatening us."

"What'd the fucker say?"

Evan looked at the Halloween photo, eyes widening. "'We're.. the only friends he needs..'"

 **[Missed Call]**  
 **[New Voicemail]**


	8. Chapter 8

Evan stared at his phone, glaring at the notifications on his screen.

Wildcat smacked his arm, "The fuck is wrong with you? You're looking at you're fucking phone like it killed your child. Say something already, shithead."

Just before Evan could come back with a retort, his phone buzzed again. He stood quickly, grabbing his phone and answering the call.

Luke sounded out of breath again. "I thought I told you not to-"

Evan opened his mouth to vent out his frustrations when Wildcat snatched the device away, putting it on speaker. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! I'M FUCKING CONFUSED AS FUCK!"

Marcel looked over from his place in the living room, mean mugging as he apologized to the glass repairman on the phone for his friends. "Sorry about that.. So you'll be here tomorrow and..." Marcel trailed off on the way to the hallway away from the noise but still listening to his friends in case it got too heated. Which he deemed it most likely will, judging by how Wildcat was already.

"Look-" Luke began but was cut off once again. Evan retrieved his phone back as Tyler took his place on the stool, fidgeting and agitated by the sudden change of plans. He couldn't blame his friend, but the only thing disappointing him was that if the picture really was of Delirious, then why hadn't he asked for their help?

"Luke, tell us what you know. We deserve at least that from what's happening. Whoever you're dealing with is our problem now, so what the hell man?" Evan said, displaying less frustration in his tone than he initially went for, as he set the phone on the middle of the coffee table, sitting on the floor. Nogla, Moo, and Lui scooted forward and made room for Brian and Craig. Tyler shook his head at Nogla who offered a spot, opting for his place on the stool at the counter.

"Look, it wasn't supposed to go badly. I tried warning him, and I've done what I can, but Jo- Delirious.. he.. he just..." Luke got quieter, already drowning himself in the worse scenarios his mind could make up on the spot. Evan's snapped to attention at Luke's slip before unconsciously resuming his fidgeting, balancing his arm on his raised knee.

"Hey, hey, calm down okay? I'm sure he's alright, I mean they wouldn't be botherin' us if he wasn't still.. you know. Just tell us, what did he do Luke?" Nogla tried, soothing the tension a little.

"Yeah.. yeah.. I can't tell you everything, but I can try okay? You never know where they're listening.." Luke sounded more collected, but paranoid.. delirious even. They began to hear a door open and close with several jingles before shuffling filled the background. "Delirious owes money, a _whole_ lot of it. He kept it a secret until I found him out and then started helping him out. He was supposed to finish the.. payment once and for all, but now he's in trouble."

"So.. how'd he mess it up? He's just supposed to turn in the rest of the money right?" Lui asked with a furrowed brow, gesturing to the rest of the guys if they shared his confusion. They nodded in agreement.

Drawers were forced open with continued shuffling. "He, uh.. didn't bring enough. Miscalculated.. Wasn't prepared.. Just..not.." He trailed off again, lost in thought. Luke shook his head and continued searching.

Everyone thought for a moment, just listening to the methodical ruffling. "..Why didn't you go with him then?" Silence. The shuffling papers stopped and heavy breathing began. Luke pounded the desk he leaned on.

Almost in a whisper, Luke answered Moo weakly, "..I couldn't stop him." Regret laced Cartoonz's voice. Tyler squinted, scrutinizing Evan as his jaw tightened and relaxed. Something wasn't right about any of this, none of the answers made sense. Tyler hit realization then; Evan really was paranoid but for the right reasons. Reasons they didn't know, but hell if Tyler wasn't going to find out tonight.

Tyler slid off his seat, walked over and getting everyone's attention, placed his hand on Evan's shoulder before leaning in. "Last question. Where the hell are you?" Wildcat nodded at Nogla, gesturing with his hand to add on. He watched Evan from the corner of his eyes.

Nogla looked at Tyler confused, but supported his friend anyways. "It's okay man, we just want to help.."

Luke took a breath before whispering, "..North Carolina. I can't tell you anything more than that. I promised him." Evan's jaw tightened once again before Wildcat grabbed the phone and handed it to Evan, confused for a second before Tyler stared at him back with more intensity than ever while flashing the photos from the counter.

Evan mouthed 'The fuck?' Tyler lifted an eyebrow, creasing the photo slightly at a certain spot before understanding hit. He nodded. "..Meet us at the pizza place tomorrow night. Call me anytime before you get there." Tyler grabbed the phone and hung up before tossing it back to Evan.

"Wait, what? He could be anywhere in North Carolina! Hell, Luke could be lying and not even be in North Carolina for all we know." Nogla asked, outraged that they were finally getting some clues and he just hung up on Luke.

Wildcat pursed his lips before raising his eyebrows at Evan, leaning on the counter. "Is that really all the _we_ know, Evan?"

Evan glanced his way before looking down, placing his thumb on his lip for a second. "..No. I think know where Delirious lives." Evan went through his phone, sighing. He stared at the screenshot he could never delete.

* * *

The picture was a simple joke. They joked about leaving Santa cookies at the fireplace that were..'misshaped.' He sent him a penis shaped cookie with the name Vanoss written in red icing that was supposed to be a middle finger sticking up. Innocent fun, that's all it was supposed to be. ..However, Evan couldn't help himself. He didn't mean to be nosy, but all of them had always wanted to learn more about their mysterious friend, even if it were little by little.

The background showed a window with light snowfall and a wooden post, presumably connected to a wooden porch. There was a small TV, playing some typical Christmas movie or a show's holiday special. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, twinkling gold with blurred spots of reds and blues. It was homey, warming Evan's heart at the sight and that the rumors of Delirious living some kind of hard life were just that, rumors. He was safe and cozy, penis cookies on a white Christmas and all.. but his eyes had drifted too far. A significant detail that hadn't been seen. Christmas cards and magazines were strewn about, accompanying the mugs of hot chocolate or coffee. However, a red card stood out among the rest that their friends had given to Luke to send. It was plain and simple, but adorned a white label that Evan hadn't put, but Luke had in order to mail it. His home address.

* * *

Evan stood and walked to the counter, peering at the Halloween picture with the two kids. He swallowed hard before looking at the Christmas picture and the counter's photo. He turned it over, reading the scrawl again. A small smirk crossed his face. It was wrong.. but he couldn't help feeling the pieces clicking in his mind and heart. _..Merry Christmas eve to you too, bitch._

 **[H2ODelirious]  
** **[12/24/14]  
** **[Merry Christmas eve fucker.]**

 **[My best friend and the only one I'll ever need!  
** **-From. Jon...]**

He shook his head before turning away from the kitchen counter, handing over his phone to Wildcat with the picture zoomed in on the address. His friends were expressing their excitement, surprise, and frustration in the background. Evan could only focus on the photo of a dark room and hostage. He sighed and pocketed the picture, opting to look at the kid Delirious, smiling. As he turned around and joined his friends in explaining what just happened to Marcel, Evan whispered, "See you soon.. Jon."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone reading my fic, and major thank you to the reviews I received. A lot has been happening in my life that I just couldn't write, and when I did have time, it wasn't my best writing or on par with what's been posted already. Seeing the positive reviews and growing readers really brightened my days. I apologize it's taken awhile (I hadn't realized it's been a month already. ..I'll work on it,) but I will do my best to finish up the next one before Christmas. If not, well, in advanced, I wish you a happy and safe holidays, whatever it is you celebrate or if you're just on vacation from school and/or work! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to enjoy the guys' escapade.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, tell me again why you so happened to conveniently have your airsoft gun with you?" Wildcat questioned, leaning back on a kitchen counter next to the stove, watching Evan make himself a chocolate protein shake on the other side.

Evan shrugged in response, shaking the blending cup nonchalantly as Mini entered to repeat the same pre-workout process. "Delirious always asked about the game. Thought maybe he would want to go try it out with me in person. ..Why?" Evan looked over his shoulder, sipping his concoction, seeing Wildcat's strange expression. "I'm not lying to you. It's not like I was secretly visiting him without you guys. Even if I were, that's probably something Delirious would make me promise not to tell you guys." Mini blocked Tyler's way as he tried to follow Evan out of the kitchen to question him more.

"Get out of the way Mini," Wildcat demanded, peering down at his fellow friend.

"I love you Tyler, but you're gonna have to let this go. You know we would all do the same if we happened to find Delirious or even see him on the street somehow. I'm not about to travel miles into the sky, across the United States, with you guys at each other's throats, alright?" Mini pulled in a cranky Brian as he walked, yanking him by his not bandaged arm. "Right Brian?"

Brian groaned slightly. "I already got caught in a crossfire, I'm not getting shot again.." Like Vanoss and Mini, he made himself a protein drink for the gym, favoring his now, really sore arm.

Tyler huffed heavily and went around the other way. Nogla watched him walk into the hall towards his room, feeling something about to go down. Wildcat had the look on his face, ready to start shit. Vanoss felt his glare as he walked by him. He looked towards Nogla, who was enjoying his breakfast with the rest of the guys at the kitchen table, "Don't worry about it, he'll calm down before we leave. Ready to go?" Craig and Brian both nodded and followed Evan out the door.

Upon returning from the gym, everyone ate dinner rather quietly. Conversations were kept light and sparse, for the elephant in the room hadn't been resolved. Two elephants, in fact, named Evan and Tyler, but no one was saying names or pointing fingers of course. If it weren't obvious already by the tension in the room, it was made clear by the seating arrangement. Everyone sat at the large, glass dinner table. Evan and Tyler sat at the ends of the table, Evan opting for staring at his food or staring off into his thought while Tyler of course, stared daggers into Evan. The rest of the crew looked at one another or at the two ends of the table like children caught between a parents' quarrel.

Nogla addressed the elephants in the room as such. He leaned over on Marcel's shoulder, snuggling against his side while looking at Lui, "Is mommy and daddy going to get a divorce?"

Quickly, the rest of the children followed suit, understanding the sudden provoking. Marcel hugged Nogla's head to his chest and rested his head on his, "No, no they're just having a little PETTY FIGHT. It's nothing Nogla."

Lui in his infamous child-like voice added on, "Mini, what is mommy and daddy fighting about?"

Tyler gave a long, exaggerated, sigh, expressing his ever-growing impatience and frustration for his friends, but didn't budge. He forked and twirled another bite of pasta quietly. Evan was suddenly preoccupied on his phone while chewing on some broccoli. He kept a watchful eye on Tyler while aimlessly scrolling through some gaming article.

Mini placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands, ready and unbashful to participate. "Well, kids! Instead of focusing on the real problem at hand, Tyler is choosing to be a dick to Evan because he doesn't trust him because Evan hid the fact that he's been knowing where Delirious lives, SO Tyler thinks he's hiding something else from all of us. Evan isn't helping the situation by clearing anything else up with the rest of us if he knows something else by looking at his phone, even though we all know he's not actually reading a goddamn thing about-" Upon stopping, Evan glanced at Mini as Mini leaned over to glance at Evan's phone. "-reviews on fucking Dragon City. Are you fucking KIDDING me Evan," Mini squealed in agitation. "Yup, Evan's getting fucked up tonight boys. Lock your doors and wear some earmuffs! There's gonna be lots of angry sex, minus the sex!"

"Shut the fuck up Mini, for fuck sake," Tyler said as he slammed his fork on the table. The clinking resounding throughout the table, hurting everyone's ears.

"Well it isn't Mini's fault we're goin' t'rough this! It's 'cause you fuckers won't just fuck each other already while, you know, the rest of us actually are thinkin' about the real problem at hand! We're about to just pack up, leave, fly to North Carolina to help Delirious, a guy we don't even know what he looks like who didn't even ask us for help while ALL OF US don't know WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH DELIRIOUS AND THAT SITUATION. SO EVERYONE, CALM THE FUCK DOWN. If you cunts wanna actually be productive, how about finding all of us some fucking airplane tickets that aren't scheduled for next fuckin' year, yeah?!" Brian stood abruptly huffing, "If you ladies excuse me, I'm gonna go find out if being shot in the arm and bandaged counts towards being a handicap."

Brian took his plate and drink, walking away towards his room. The rest of the table sat silent for a while.

"Well, anything?" Marcel asked, looking between the two.

"Yeah, Evan, anything you wanna add?" Tyler quipped.

Evan clenched his teeth and sighed, pocketing his phone. "I'm not going to defend myself or apologize. Tyler has every reason to be pissed, all of us have our own reason to be. But I'm not going to try to explain myself, all of you know you wouldn't say shit either if you knew." Evan stared straight at Tyler, who was already glaring at him.

"Tyler?" Nogla insisted, giving the other partner in the argument a chance to talk.

"Damn straight I have all the reason not to trust this fucker. Yeah we all fucking know we wouldn't say anything if we knew a secret of Delirious's, but fuck dude. What's buggin' the FUCK out of me is that DAMN look you keep getting. How the hell are we supposed to help or know what the fuck you're thinking if you don't say anything, that's why I don't trust Evan." Tyler pointed straight at Evan, "It fucking pisses me off that you look like you're keeping more shit from us. We don't fucking need this right now, we don't need two fucking puzzles to solve: What The Fuck is Going On With Delirious and What The Fuck is Evan Thinking or Hiding Now?! Play now and win absolutely NOTHING! If we're gonna work as a fucking team, I expect us to fucking say shit and not play stupid games. We aren't working solo on YouTube, this is fucking real deal shit that we're supposed to just jump right into. And I'm not about to jump on a plane all the way to North Carolina just for Evan to be all 'Jinkies gang! We don't actually have to fly across the nation! HahahahaHA.'"

The rest of the table looked towards Evan as if the ball flung into his court.

Evan sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine, fucker. ..I haven't booked any flight because that would take too damn long and we need too many tickets at a short notice."

"So what's your brilliant fucking plan?" Tyler inquired more calmly, but still agitatedly.

A phone buzzed and everyone looked around in response. Evan pulled out his phone and read a received text message before showing the rest of the table. "This is my plan. I had to wait for a response."

 **[Ohm]  
** **[10:23 PM]  
** **[Sure! Come on down guys :D!]**

"The fuck does that mean? How the fuck is Ohmwrecker gonna help us?" asked Mini.

Tyler raised an eyebrow at the text. "Cause Evan knows something about Ohm too. So, what is it?"

Evan shook his head, "He doesn't care if you guys know, but you guys never asked. And you guys wouldn't believe me if I said anything anyways."

"Just fucking tell us already Evan? How is Ohm gonna get us to North Carolina faster than going to the airport?" Marcel joined in with questioning Evan out of frustration. "Get to the fucking point already."

"He's rich as fuck and owns a jet."

The table indeed didn't believe Evan and sat in silence for a solid 5 minutes. Evan let it sink in.

Surprisingly, Tyler responded first. "Is that all you're hiding?"

Evan nodded. "I got nothing else on me man."

They stared off for a few seconds before one of them broke the silence.

"Well, fuck, let's go meet the fucker. Pack your bags boys," Tyler demanded as he stood up from the table.

As Tyler walked away, Evan yelled after him, "Happy wife, happy life ay Wildcat?"

Tyler simply raised his arm without turning around, flicking him off. "Fuck you, you bottom bitch."

They both smirked, knowing all was well while the rest of the table sat confused.

"So, does that mean you guys _are_ fucking..?" Nogla asked staring at Evan.

The rest of the table stood and walked away to repack their bags.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back. c;

I may not update for a while again, but I am in the process of writing other things that have inspired me. A link to that will be on my profile c:

Sorry about the wait guys and that this is a bit of a filler chapter ~ Trying to get back into this after writing romance was not the best idea XD The story will definitely continue and I know where I want it to go, just have to type it out x_x

Hope all of you are well!


End file.
